


Strangers

by michaelhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, and enjoy the story or not, hahaha i changed the tags, this is still horrible though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelhemmings/pseuds/michaelhemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just went to walk to work, he didn't expect to meet a blue eyed blonde</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please leave your honest opinion and this took me like a week to write because i didn't think it was good enough and hopefully you'll enjoy the story

*Not edited* 

 

I woke up and decided I was going to walk to work because the sun was out and it felt like it was going to be a beautiful day. Well I was wrong I thought when it started to pour down on me, "God now I know why I don't walk to work." I muttered. 

I finally reached the store and felt the warm air hit me instantly, I than realized that I was dripping water all over the place and decided to go walk to the back and wear my uniform, I shuddered as I began to walk, the cold coming back to me. 

Ashton an employee came up to me and asked "Why are you so wet," "Well you know I just wanted to walk in the rain y'know get soaked and possibly get sick," I answered sarcastically "You should get home don't want you to flood this place and get sick," Ashton remarked ignoring my sarcasticness "But i have no one to drive me." I mumbled

"Well it looks like the storm is clearing up I think you can walk back without worrying about getting even wetter." Ashton said turning his head to the window.

I went to look for myself to see if Ashton was lying, and apparently he wasn't, but the sky was still a deep shade of gray "I guess i can walk bye ashton" I muttered "Bye."

I was five minutes into his walk when it started to pour again "Oh c'mon," I said loudly, I began to walk faster than I was before, than seeing that no matter what I'm still gonna get sick and soaked from the rain, I should just call calum and tell him to pick him up, as I was getting was getting my phone I realized that I should've called calum in the first place.

"God you're such a fucking idiot," I exclaimed loudly to himself "Who's a fucking idiot," I jumped back and turned to my left and saw a car that I somehow didn't see before and a very hot looking blonde inside it but responded with "Um do i know you," "Well i dont think so princess but you still haven't answered my question". Michael blushed but than replied with "Um I'm the idiot," "And why's that?" The blonde asked "Because i went to work walking in the rain and am still walking in the rain when i could've called my friend." I muttered.

"I could drive you." The blonde asked "But I just met you." I replied "Ok so I'm guessing you just wanna walk in the rain ok bye." He said "No wait the name's Michael." I said "Cool I'm Luke." Luke said "So are you gonna get in the car or get soaked evan more than you are now?" Luke added.

"Sure but promise me you won't rape me," I joked "I guess promises were meant to be broken." Luke replied in a serious tone I stepped back a little "Sweetheart I was just kidding," Luke laughed "Now get in or I'll carry you in here." 

I blushed a little but got in the front seat, I shivered as the cool air hit my sensitive skin "I live right down the street." I whispered, Luke began to drive in a different direction "You're going the wrong way Luke." I stated "No I'm not, I'm taking you to my house instead." Luke replied, I began to panic a bit not knowing if I was ever going back home, "What if i never see my family again, oh no what about calum he can't even open a jar of peanuts." I thought worriedly.

Luke saw that my face was full of concern and said calmly "Don't worry I'm not gonna kidnap you." I began to calm down a little, After 10 minutes of peaceful silence we arrived at Luke's house, His house was pretty big and surprisingly had a very beautiful garden, Luke went up to the door and unlocked it "C'mon," Luke said, He led me upstairs and took out a sweater and some pajama pants out of the closet "Here," Luke said giving me the clothes "The bathroom is down the hall on the left." He added.

I walked to the bathroom and changed into the comfy clothes, the sweater was a little big on me but other than that it was very comfortable, I left the bathroom and went back to Luke who was in the kitchen, I also got lost on the way to the kitchen but Luke doesn't need to know that.

"So Luke since I'm probably going to stay for the night whats your full name?" I asked interrupting his cooking "Well Michael my full name is Luke Robert Hemmings." Luke answered still stirring the soup, Michael was about to ask him how old he was but Luke said "I'm also 18 if you're wondering." I sat down on a chair and began to wonder how he knew what I was gonna ask that. 

"So whats your name and how old are you?" Luke asked bringing me out of my thoughts but replies with "Michael Gordon Clifford and I'm also 18." I replied "Also what are you making, you didn't put any poison in their right," I joked "Well don't you joke a lot and clearly I'm making soup to cure your sickness." Luke said "But I'm not si-," I sneezed and coughed a bit "Ok maybe I am sick but soup isn't going to cure me." I added "Would you rather have some cold ice cream instead of some warm soup because I wouldn't mind doing that." Luke said in a serious tone "Fine I'll eat the soup," I mumbled angrily "Well isn't someone grumpy." Luke said.

We were left in silence after our conversation but the silence wasn't awkward more like a peaceful silence except for my coughing. After 10 minutes Luke said the soup was ready and gave me and himself a bowl of it. 

I began to eat and as soon as I put the spoon in my mouth I moaned out of the goodness from the soup it literally tasted like heaven, Luke smirked and started eating his masterpiece, we ate in silence other than the usual coughing and loud breathing, After I was done I offered to clean the dishes but Luke said that I was his guest and I was sick. 

I sighed and asked "Is their anything to do I'm bored," I whined Luke replied with "You can go up to my room and call your friend to tell him that your at a friends house." "Oh so I'm considered a friend I'm flattered!" I cheered sarcastically "But I'll call him, I'll be right back." I said, I walked up to Luke's room and grabbed my phone from his bed and looked for Calum's name in my contacts, I saw it and clicked on it "MICHAEL WHERE ARE YOU!" Calum yelled "Oh geez Calum I think I'm deaf now, I'm at a friend's house," "And do I know this friend." "No, well I don't think so I just met him." "Michael Clifford he could be a rapist for all you know!" "Calm down mom." I joked. 

Calum scoffed dramatically "Well I'm sorry for caring about you and where are you I'm at our apartment and Theirs nothing to eat." "Order a pizza," "I don't have money," "Just get some of my money from my room, I'll see you tomorrow Cal." "Michael be careful and if your not back by 3 tomorrow I'm-." I ended the phone call and sighed than going on Instagram and liking posts, I was in the middle of posting something when Luke came upstairs and asked where i wanted to sleep "Where can I sleep?" I asked "Well theirs always my bed," He smirked, my face started to turn into a light shade of red when he added "I'm just kidding you can sleep in the guest room." 

"Where is the guest bedroom," I asked "Down the hall and take a right." Luke replied "Thanks," I muttered, I posted my picture and went to the room. 

I was brushing my teeth when I heard a loud boom I jumped back, I wasn't afraid of thunder I was just surprised, as soon as I was done brushing my teeth I climbed up into the bed and went into the comfortable covers, than falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael just went to walk to work, he didn't expect to meet a blue eyed blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted I've just been busy and my computer still doesn't work and I might have to write some chapters on my phone because my dad doesn't want to buy another computer but enjoy.

I woke up to someone shaking me, "Ten more minutes mom." I muttered, I heard a chuckle and realized that I don't live with my mom anymore and that I am staying at a strangers house. 

"Well I'm not your mom but, I made you breakfast." Luke smirked, I rubbed my eyes and remembered what happened the other day but still muttered a thank you, I followed Luke to the kitchen and sat down, he gave me some cereal and sat down himself to eat too.

"So are you going to drive me or am I going to have to walk back home." I asked Luke responded with "Well I was thinking that maybe I could get your number than drop you off," Luke beamed.

"Yeah I think that staying with you is enough interaction with boys for me." I sighed "I just want to be your friend, it's not like I want to be fuck buddies." Luke replied annoyed "Fine," I remarked, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my number on it, I hesitated but gave the piece of paper to Luke.

"Ok now come with me and I'll give you some clothes to change into." Luke remarked, I looked down and saw that I was still in his pajamas.

I followed him to his room though, I sat down on his bed and waited for Luke to pick out the clothes, I was playing with my hand when my phone started to ring, I picked it up and saw that it was Calum and answered with "Hello?" "Michael Gordon Clifford it is 3:01 pm where are you." Calum said in a serious tone "Well I was coming home right now." I replies with "Well get here in 15 minutes or I will scream at you again for ten minutes straight." Calum remarked.

"Oh don't the people upstairs called the the cops last time," I sighed "Fine but why did you hang up last tim-.", I hanged up again and saw that Luke was handing me some clothes "Thanks." I muttered.

I went to the bathroom and put on the oversized sweater, than put on the pants that were actually easy to put on considering their skinny jeans, I put my phone in the pocket and went back to Luke's room where he was looking for a shirt to wear. 

He picked a shirt that was black and had something written on it, he than took off his shirt, I might've stared at him a bit to long but he doesn't need to know that, I saw that what it said was all time low and I decided to say something and change the awkward atmosphere "You like all time low?" I asked sounding surprised. 

"Yeah who doesn't?" Luke scoffed "Well you didn't seem like a guy who was into cool bands." I responded "Well you didn't ask what bands I was into," Luke replied annoyed. 

"Well because I wasn't interested in your interests," I said "To think I loved you." Luke joked over exaggerating, I laughed a little.

"You ready." Luke asked "Yup," I replied, we went to the car and Luke opened the front seat for me and went to the drivers seat, He put the keys in and started to drive and guessing that he remembered the directions to my house.

It was peaceful silence when Luke said "We're here.", I looked up and saw the apartment house, I looked at Luke and said "Thanks for the ride and don't forget to call me.", I got out the car and went up the stairs to mine and Calum's apartment.

I opened the door than closed it and turned around to see that Calum was watching the tv when he turned his head to my direction and than yelled "MICHAEL WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" "At a stranger house." I said calmly "You could've gotten raped." Calum said a little quieter considering he doesn't want the cops called on him again.

"Well I wasn't and he was a really nice guy, I also gave him my number." I replied "Wait are you guys going out?" Calum asked confused, I blushed and quickly muttered "No." Calum lifted his eyebrow and asked another question "Wait did you guys have sex or something?" "Oh my god, Calum he just let me stay over at his house because I was soaked in rain and it was cold outside." I answered.

"Oh so thats why you have different clothes on," Calum said understanding, I looked down and mumbled "Yeah," I quickly walked to my room not wanting to talk to Calum anymore.

I checked my phone to see if Luke texted me, there was nothing I sighed and decided to cook something for me and Cal, I walked out my room and heard quietness, I yelled "Calum," I didn't hear a response and guessed that he went out.

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a box of pasta, I than got a pot and put some water inside, than put the pot of water on the stove to boil, I heard my phone ding and made my way over to it and saw that Luke texted me. 

Luke: Hey do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow? xx

I saw the kisses at the end and blushed a little but replied.

Michael: Are you asking me on a date? 

Luke: No I just wanted to get to know you. 

Michael: I guess I can see you tomorrow.

Luke: Great see you tomorrow. xx

I heard the water boiling and went to open the box of pasta, I put salt in before i dumped the pasta in the water, I waited for about fifteen minutes and got a plate and put some pasta on my plate but adding some tomato sauce from two days ago and put it on my pasta.

After I ate my pasta I heard Calum coming inside, I muttered a "Hi." He turned his head to me and said "Goodnight," That was awkward I thought but looked at the time and saw it was 10 pm, "It's getting late." I whispered to myself, I quickly washed my plate and went to my room.

After I brushed my teeth I climbed into bed, still not tired I started thinking about what would happen tomorrow, after I started getting tired, I finally closed my eyes and started to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you want me to continue or update faster


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael just went to walk to work, he didn't expect to meet a blue eyed blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wrote this in an hour and only had 5 minutes to edit but I'm going to be really busy next week and I'm trying to update a lot but yeah I think this is good but it might not?

I woke up and slowly got out of bed to go to the bathroom, than got changed into Luke's sweater (it was comfy ok) and some pants, I went downstairs and saw that Calum wasn't their again, "What's wrong with Calum." I whispered to myself.

I decided to ask Calum after I get back from hanging out with Luke, I was worried about him, i ran my hand through my hair, oh and did I mention that my hair is lilac, than made breakfast and ate quickly, after I was done eating I got bored and decided to go to the library down the street since I had the day off work today. 

I got outside and started walking, after five minutes I got their and went to grab a book, I looked at the shelve and saw The Fault In Our Stars and a book with a boring cover, I decided to read the first one. 

I went to the very back and sat down on a chair than started reading, I was only on page 50 when tears started to fall down my cheek, why is Augustus so sweet, why can't I have a boyfriend like him I thought. 

There were only 30 pages left and it was only five pm so I decided to read the end, after I was done with the last page I started crying, "Why did Augustus have to die, why is the author so cruel, does he not have feelings or something." I whispered to myself.

After I calmed down and put the book back, I walked back home and tried not to remember what happened in the book and started to think about what I was doing later to get my mind off it.

I decided to pick out my clothes, I picked out a red sweater and some skinny jeans, I looked down and saw that it was only six and Luke wasn't coming till 7 so he started cleaning his room and the living room he looked at the time again and saw it was 6:40 so he started to put on his clothes after that he went to the bathroom and fixed his hair.

He saw it was 6:55 and sat down on the couch, He heard his phone ringing and and saw that it was Luke and said "Hello," "Hey Michael come outside I'm in my car I just got here and I don't know which room you live in." Luke remarked "Sure," I replied with "Great see you in two minutes". Luke said, than hanging up the phone.

I got up and made my way outside, I spotted Luke's car and went straight to it, I got into the front seat and muttered "Hello," "Hi." Luke replied, he started driving I asked "Where are we going," "Somewhere." Luke said and gave me a reassuring smile, I decided to save the talking for dinner and just looked out the window. 

After twenty minutes Luke parked the car and said "We're here," I got out the car with him and looked at the restaurant, it looked a bit fancy and saw that what I was wearing was probably not appropriate for this place. 

I looked at what Luke was wearing, he was wearing a blue flannel and some skinny jeans too and saw that his clothes didn't fit this place either, he grabbed my hand and led me to the restaurant, We went up to the front and I heard Luke say "Luke Hemmings." The man looked down his list and said right this way and led us to a table in the corner.

We sat down and I said "Why'd you choose such a nice place to eat, I would've been ok with a less expensive place." "Well Michael I like to impress people when I take them out." Luke replied smiling, I was about to say something when the waiter came and handed us our menus, I looked down at the menu and picked the steak and diet coke to drink with, before I handed the menu to the waiter I looked at the price of the steak and read $87 holy shit I thought.

Luke picked the lobster not caring that it was $100, I began to ask "Luke are you sure you don't want me to pay half?" "No, I'm paying everything and we're getting dessert after" Luke answered, my mouth began to water a little not having a proper sweet in a long time.

But I still asked "How are you gonna afford this, at least let me pay some of it" "No Michael I'm not even gonna let you pay a penny I am buying our meal and that is final" Luke said.

I sighed and said "Fine, but lets talk" Luke asked "Well what do you want to know?" "Where are you from, what are your interests, are you dating anyone?" I asked, Luke responded "Well I'm from Australia, I like to play fifa and play the sport soccer, and I'm not dating anyone but I could be." Luke sent me a wink.

I blushed but asked "What do you want to know about me." "What are your favorite bands and why is your hair lilac?" Luke asked "I like All time low, Blink 182, Green day, My chemical romance, panic! at the disco, I also like more bands but that would take twenty minutes to finish saying them all and I dye my hair different colors often the last color was green and I would tell you more colors, but I'll get to the point and I like to dye my hair because I don't like plain, natural hair." I stated "Well you seem interesting Michael I can't wait to ask more questions." Luke remarked 

The waiter came and served us our food, we talked more about music while we ate, after we were done with our food the waiter brought out the most delicious looking piece of cake I've ever seen, I now wish I didn't eat a lot so I could stuff my mouth with the whole piece of cake.

But I guess it was Luke's intension to share the cake, so I took a bite and felt like I was a bird, soaring through the sky, after I came back to reality I started to stuff my mouth with the cake after about seven bites I was full and saw that Luke was also full.

I looked at the cake and saw that there was enough for another bite so I ate the last piece of the heavenly cake, the waiter came back to give us the check Luke paid, I argued a little, but gave up shortly after.

Luke led me back to his car, he opened the door for me and went into the driver seat, he started to drive back to my apartment, after a silent twenty minutes, we were back at my apartment. 

"Bye Luke I had a really great time." I said "Yeah so did I hope we can do this again," Luke responded, Luke than leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, my face turned a light shade of red and heard Luke say "Hopefully next time we can go on a date instead." Luke added, I nodded and smiled, than walked out of his car, and waved goodbye when he drove away.

I wondered what that made me and Luke were, were we dating or what? I went inside the building and took the elevator to mine and Calum's apartment, I went inside and looked at the clock to see it was 9:00 pm, I saw Calum eating pizza and decided to ask Calum what was wrong so I coughed loudly.

Calum turned to face Michael and said "What." "Calum you've been acting strange lately, is their something wrong?" I asked "Um no, Michael It's just I'm seeing someone." Calum replied, my face turned into shock "Who are you seeing?" I asked shocked "I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm just gonna go to bed now." Calum said.

I was curious to meet who Calum was dating so I brushed my teeth quickly and went into my bed, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be terrible but surprisingly I liked it and do you guys want cashton or do you just want calum to date a girl? comment what you want :)


	4. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read important !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I just started school and I have no idea what to write for the next chapter and yeah so it's probably gonna take me some time to write the next chapter and I'm working on this other story to make it up to you guys but yeah sorry and if I can't think of anything for the next chapter I'm probably just gonna abandon this story but comment if you want me to continue :/


End file.
